Teachers' Match Makings
by SilentLuver
Summary: Being totally bored, Kakashi and Kurenai paired up to match at least four couples from Konoha twelve.
1. Destiny Binds

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Teachers' Match Makings**

**Chapter 1: Destiny Binds**

_Summary: Being totally bored, Kakashi and Kurenai paired up to match at least four couples from Konoha twelve._

▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪

Kurenai was walking lazily. _'Konoha is a nice village, though sometimes it boring in here.' _Kurenai was thinking of things to do to keep her from being bored. She was thinking so hard that she didn't notice Kakashi's presence.

"Yo!" Kurenai shivered, she took 5 kunais from her weapon holster and threw it in Kakashi's direction. "Stay Away you freak!" Kakashi, having good reflexes, easily dodge Kurenai's attacks.

"Calm down, Kurenai. You might kill innocent animals if you don't stop throwing various kunais." Kurenai looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi?" the said person walked to Kurenai. "It's boring today, huh?" Kurenai nodded.

"I know! Let's pair the girls from Konoha twelve." Kakashi kept on reading his book. "With who exactly?" Kurenai sighed "From four other boys from Konoha twelve!"

Kakashi looked at scheming Kurenai. "I have nothing better to do." Kakashi sighed "I'm in."

"Okay. First we'll pair Ino Yamanaka." Kurenai calmly told Kakashi. "So what do you know about Yamanaka Ino?" Kakashi pulled out papers with Ino's details. Kurenai looked at it and stared at Kakashi.

"What?" Kakashi asked innocently. "Are you sure you didn't plan this ahead of me?" Kakashi shook his head.

**Ino Yamanaka**

**Age: 15**

**Birth date: September 23**

**Zodiac: Libra**

**Blood Type: B**

**Signature Jutsu: Shintenshin no Jutsu**

**Specialty: Mind altering jutsus and basic Medical Jutsus**

**Hobbies: **_**Ikebana**_**and flower arrangements **

**Notable Quotes:** **"I won't let you be the only one who gets to look good in front of Sasuke-kun!"**

**Advancement Data**  
**Academy Grad Age:** 12  
**Chuunin Exam Age:** -

**Missions Completed**  
**D-Rank:** 8  
**C-Rank:** 3  
**B-Rank:** 0  
**A-Rank:** 0  
**S-Rank:** 0

"You really bothered to get all these information?" Kakashi nodded "You really needed to get her biography. Why?" Kakashi took out Shikamaru's biography. "I had to make sure my team is not falling behind. Also, by knowing their hobbies, specialties and signature jutsus, we are invincible!" Kurenai sweat dropped at Kakashi's evil laugh and read Shikamaru's information.

**Shikamaru Nara**

**Age: 15**

**Birth date: September 22**

**Zodiac: Virgo**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Signature Jutsu:** **Kage Mane no Jutsu**

**Specialty: Strategies and Mind benders**

**Hobbies: Taking Naps, Cloud gazing and playing thinking games**.

**Notable Quotes: "How troublesome."**

**Advancement Data**  
**Academy Grad Age:** 12  
**Chuunin Exam Age:** 12

**Missions Completed**  
**D-Rank:** 8  
**C-Rank:** 3  
**B-Rank:** 0  
**A-Rank:** 2  
**S-Rank:** 0

"I think it's good to pair these two" Kakashi just nodded. "Well they are on the same team. Plus Ino needs someone to help her think before acting." Kurenai looked at Kakashi. "What do you think?" Kakashi yawned "It's essential for both of them. Shikamaru will now have someone dragging him around to stop being lazy or something."

Kurenai nodded. "Stage one is complete. Now we need to get them together." Kurenai looked at Kakashi. "How about we knock both of them out and we lock them in cargo box and mail them to Australia. Once they confess for each other we send them to Suna for a sand bath, but if they don't, we will send them to Switzerland and force them to work in a mill." Kurenai sweat dropped. "We are to pair them up not to try to torture them in Switzerland."

"It's worth a shot" Kurenai shook her head. "We won't to that. Understood?" Kakashi is totally freaked out. Kurenai scheming is something you don't want to mess with. Due to this, Kakashi nodded. Kurenai smiled innocently. "Okay, how about we hire Temari to pretend to be so in love with Shikamaru. And have Ino to spy them." Again Kakashi nodded.

They told Temari what to do and she actually agreed. So for the past few days, Temari would chase Shikamaru and leave a fuming mad and very jealous Ino. Kakashi and Kurenai, seeing this, were laughing so hard.

"Ino, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru turned to Ino so did Temari.

"I'm here to get Shikamaru back" Ino said while she grab Shikamaru's left arm.

"Well he's my boyfriend you pig!" Temari took hold of Shikamaru's right arm '_Doing this is so Fun!"_

"How troublesome" Shikamaru sighed at the two girls pulling him in two different directions.

"Shikamaru already turned you down" Ino retorted.

Kakashi and Kurenai who was hiding by the trees, laughed at Ino's antics. "Who knew Ino was this violent if jealous." Kakashi laughed. "Little sweet Hinata is scarier when jealous." The thought of Hinata being scary is giving them shivers. Okay back to the fight.

"I'm taking Shikamaru. His mine" Temari yelled and both girls looked at Shikamaru. He simply said it was troublesome. Ino, who is very determined to keep Temari away from Shikamaru, pushed Temari away and said: "He is my boyfriend since the beginning" then Ino pulled Shikamaru and kissed him gently in the lips.

Temari just watched them with a smirk. While Kurenai and Kakashi were having tears of joy in Kakashi's case looked calm.

Shikamaru was confused at feeling Ino's lips at his, but he stopped all his thoughts and kissed her back. They were heatedly kissing each other. Temari just left with a happy smile.

"So what does this makes us?" Ino said as she parted. "I thought you said I'm your boyfriend since the beginning?"

Ino smiled "So this is official?" Shikamaru just nodded. "I saw Temari left with a smile. I think she wants us to hook up."

"Nope, she was an accomplice of those two jonins hiding behind that tree" The two mentioned jonins shivered and quickly ran away.

"So who's next?" Kakashi asked Kurenai. "What about Hinata?" Kakashi nodded. "Since you're her jounin master, you select her mate. But, let's talk about it tomorrow.


	2. Flower Language

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Teachers' Match Makings**

**Chapter 2: Flower language**

▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪

"Ok! Shikamaru and Ino are paired up." Kakashi just stood there, listening to Kurenai yet reading a book. "How can you read at a time like this?"

"This book might also give us ideas how to hook up those super dense loveless ninjas." Kurenai wondered. 'How can a perverted book give any help on their match making'

"This chapter is about a hyper active loud mouth having mutual feelings with a shy timid young lady." Kurenai eyed the book eagerly. "Then that book can help us after all. So how did they hook up in that story of yours?" Kurenai patiently waited for his response

"Well, the teachers gave their student advices or something." Kurenai looked piss "That doesn't help at all" Kurenai sighed

"Isn't that Naruto?" Kakashi looked at his student. "Kakashi, what is he doing stalking my student while holding tulips?" Kakashi looked at the tulips.

"Is he trying to court Hinata?" Kakashi nodded "That student of mine id truly dense." Kurenai nodded in agreement "He is trying to court Hinata using red tulips! What's with that?"

"Well actually, a red tulip means 'declaration of love'. So by giving a red tulip to someone is like saying 'I love you' in flower language" Kakashi nodded "I never knew you are good in the Language of Flowers, Kurenai." Kakashi said impressed.

"I'm not. Ino is" Kurenai pointed Ino who is hugging Shikamaru in a very tight hug. "Anyways, we know you're the ones who hired Temari to hook us up."

"And the point is…?" Shikamaru sighed and looked at Ino "I knew this will be troublesome." Ino glared at him and looked at Kakashi and Kurenai.

"The point is Naruto is actually making a move to get their relationship to the next level." Ino smirked as she looked at Naruto's doubtful look, thinking whether to give the red tulips to Hinata or not.

Kurenai smiled at the thought of her student actually getting his long time crush. 'So giving a red tulip is like declaring your love for someone. That's so cute'

▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪

"I wonder if Hinata will accept these flowers" Naruto looked at his tulips. "I just noticed that these flowers are faint!" He threw the flowers in a garbage can and walked slowly to Ino's flower shop while thinking what flowers.

"Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru, I have a plan." The said people looked to Kurenai to indicate her that they're listening. "Let's help Naruto with her flowers. Ino I want you to go to your shop and help him with the flower to use in his language" Ino nodded and ran to her flower shop. "Shikamaru, I want you to come out of no where and tell him that he can make a sentence with only using flowers." Shikamaru nodded and started walking towards Naruto. "Kakashi, make sure that before he arrives at the flower shop, you already gave him the idea to send one flower at a time." Kakashi nodded.

"How come you don't get to do anything?" Kurenai looked at Kakashi deviously "Who said I won't do anything? I'll be the one to send the flowers to Hinata."

▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪

Shikamaru walked over Naruto as if he weren't expecting to see him. "Are you heading to the flower shop?" Naruto nodded.

"I want to give red tulips to a girl to declare my love for her!" Naruto said loudly. "How about declare love using flowers?"

"How will I do that?" Shikamaru sighed at his friend's innocence when it comes to flowers. Actually, he was to, It's because he was with Ino all the time.

"Every flower has its own meaning, so you can make a conversation using flowers." They sat at a near by bench "For example, by giving Arbor Vitae, Hyacinth, and a Convolvulus Major you are saying 'I will always be your friend, and share good times with you. I no longer harbor any hope for more'. Do you understand Naruto?" Naruto just nodded.

"You know what? I think you're hanging out with Ino too much! You now adapt her knowledge in flowers!" Naruto stood up "I am going now!"

Naruto walked slowly as Kakashi appeared in front of him. "If you plan to send anyone flowers, just send it one at a time" He suddenly disappeared.

"That was totally weird." He continued his walk to the shop [**A/n: I know, its taking a long time for him to go to the flower shop. In my opinion, this chapter should be titled: Naruto's journey to the flower shop**

Naruto stepped in the flower shop. "Welcome!"

"Ino, I want you to translate these in the flower language!" Ino nodded and Naruto told her what he wants to be translated. Ino then gave him the list of flowers that goes with his message.

▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪

Kurenai was watching her team train when she spotted Naruto hiding behind a tree with a flower. Kurenai left her position and walked to Naruto.

"So, what are you planning with those flowers?" Naruto looked for the questioning voice. "Um… I was planning to give it to someone, but I can't bring myself to."

Kurenai took the flower from Naruto's hands. "Will you mind if I give it to her for you?" Naruto shook his head "Please do, Kurenai-sensei"

Kurenai walked towards Hinata and gave her the flower. Shino looked serious as usual while Kiba took it in another way.

"Kurenai-sensei, are you declaring love to Hinata?" All three looked at Kiba "First, I'm straight. Second, I was asked to give her this flower. And third, this flower doesn't mean love."

Hinata took the flower from Kurenai. "It's an Amethyst." Hinata looked at her teacher who is smiling sweetly at her "Doesn't it mean 'I admire you?'"

Kurenai nodded. "Who is it from?"

"It's a secret, Hinata, but we both know you'll be very happy to know who he is." Kurenai whispered to Hinata.

It was near sunset, and Hinata already received an amethyst, a cedar and a glory flower all in all.

"I wonder what the giver wants to tell Me." Hinata said to herself when she saw Kurenai with flowers this time.

"Hinata, you have flowers waiting here." Hinata walked towards Kurenai and took the flowers "Kurenai-sensei, do you know what the giver wants to tell me with these flowers?" Kurenai shook her head "As much as I want to help you, I don't know much in the Flower Language. Maybe you can ask Ino with that." Hinata thanked her teacher and looked for Ino.

"Ino-san, do you know the meaning of these flowers?" Ino looked at the flowers "First you must tell me the order of the flowers"

"Well, first is the Amethyst then the Cedar next is the Glory flower and lastly, red tulips with a single pink." Ino smiled at Hinata "Well, Amethyst, Cedar and the Glory flower in that exact order means 'I admire your strength and divine beauty' and the red tulips with a single pink indicates declaration of pure love." Hinata thanked Ino and decided to go to the park.

"Hinata-chan, do you know what roses means?" Hinata looked around and saw Naruto "It means love. Why did you ask, Naruto-kun?"

"Do you know the meaning of three roses?" Hinata looked at Naruto. "It means I love you" Naruto gave her three red roses. "And that's also how I fell about you"

Hinata hugged her "I love you too, Naruto-kun"

▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪

"Well another pair done" Kurenai nodded "Next we pair the Hyuuga prodigy with the weapon mistress." Kakashi sighed "Do we have to?"

Kurenai looked deviously at Kakashi "You will or else I'll burn all your perverted books and I'll bribe Jiraiya to stop writing those books. Understood?" Kakashi only nodded.

"Ok! We'll work on them tomorrow!"

▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪

"Um… Naruto-kun, were you the one who sent me those flowers?" Naruto nodded and gave her a pack on a cheek.

Such innocent but pure love they have.


	3. Operation Blackmail

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Teachers' Match Makings**

**Chapter 3: Operation Blackmail  
**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"So what do we do now?" Kakashi remained in his position "I don't know. You said we should pair Tenten."

"You know? I have an idea, but we have to consult…" Kakashi cut Kurenai off "…Gai, or as he says it, my eternal rival…" Kurenai sweat dropped "I was thinking about Lee"

"Ok, so let's get Lee already" Kakashi stood up "You get the rope and I'll get the torture devices" Kurenai sweat dropped at this. "We are to ask him to help us with the match making, not to torture him." Kakashi looked serious at Kurenai "What if he refuses? What if he runs off and tells his team mates about our plots? What will we do in those scenarios?"

"I'll get the rope and a blindfold." Kurenai ran to her apartment "And don't forget the chair!"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Lee was happily skipping his way around the village when he was pulled from behind. It happened too fast and it was really unexpected. He was struggling for freedom but no avail. He was tied in a chair with a blindfold, while Kakashi and Kurenai are holding devices for torture.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Lee yelled as he struggles. "We want you to give us all the information you know about Neji Hyuuga and Tenten"

"Never!" The two jounins removed his blindfold "uh… what are you planning to do with that?"

"Nothing really, but we will be forced to use it if you don't cooperate." Lee was frightened with the torture device it was a ….

"Now tell us everything or we'll be forced to shave your eyebrows. Understood?" Lee weakly nodded in fear.

"Neji Hyuuga, 16 years old… sex is male… blood type O… birthday is July 3… He has a thing with des--…"

"Just like you with the thing for youth…" Kakashi snickered "You gave us wrong information…" With that, Lee's left eyebrow can no longer be seen.

"OH MY GOD!!! YOU SHAVED MY EYEBROW!!! HOW COULD YOU?!" Kakashi paid no attention. "Give right information this time or the other will be gone."

"Uh… Aren't you torturing him to much?" Kurenai tried to calm Kakashi. He looked at her with a devious smile "Did you say something?" Kurenai shook her head violently.

"Tenten… last name is unknown… she is 16 years old…." Kakashi shaved his right brow "Again wrong information." He turned to Kurenai "Get the electric Shaver out!"

She took it out of the bag hesitantly "Now Lee, are you going to give us the information we want or you will be bald!"

Lee shivered "They haven't completed any S-rank mission!" Kakashi turned it on "I don't know anymore ok? I have their diaries is my house! Take it if you want! Spare me!"

Kakashi shaved his head "Thank you!"

'Lee looks weird without hair!' Lee was trembling 'my hair!' "Um… Lee, it's alright, it's just a genjutsu. We didn't actually shave you." Lee brightened up "OH! Bye Now! I'm off to training!"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"These diaries are no use." Kurenai picked it up "I mean these are pointless entries. " Kakashi eyed her. "Why is that?"

"Its just pointless entries about their secrets" Kakashi, hearing this, was practically scheming. "Read every entry." Kurenai nodded "But how will that help us?" Kakashi looked at mischievously looked at her. "We'll start **'Operation Blackmail'**. Understood?" She simply read Tenten's diary as Kakashi read Neji's journal.

"Ok, explain operation blackmail."

"To put it in simple words, we blackmail them to be honest with their feelings for each other. It'll be very easy." Kakashi again eyed her "We already did that to Lee"

"We threatened him" Kurenai sweat dropped "We tied him, and made him see things that are scarier than anything he could imagine!"

"We only showed him us shaving his eyebrows and his head" He returned to reading "That's all"

"Whatever"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Lee, what happened to you?" Tenten asked the trembling shinobi "You won't stop shaking just because you saw someone trying to shave their dog"

"They made me see it…" Neji also became interested on whatever Lee is trying to say, so he listened as well. "Well? What happened?"

**Flashback**

"_Um… Lee, it's alright, it's just a genjutsu. We didn't actually shave you" Lee brightened up "OH! Bye now! I'm off to training!"_

_Before Lee could run and go training Kurenai already blocked his way with Kakashi by her side holding an electric shaver._

"_Lee, you're not going to tell anyone about this, right?" Lee was startled by her scary threatening voice "Um… Kurenai-sensei, that sounds more like a command than a question. Why exactly?" Lee was trembling in the ground upon hearing Kakashi's rare __**evil **__laugh "Because if you do, the genjutsu you saw will be repeated, only this time, it'll be real. You don't want that do you?"_

"_Changing my image might be okay." Lee said happily. Too bad for him, Kakashi predicted this and thought of a back-up plan. "Then, it will really be fun burning all your spandex."_

"_You people are evil" they just ignored Lee, as simple as that. "Now, you'll cooperate or the spandex gets it."_

**End of Flashback**

"I'm waiting, Lee" Lee turned to Tenten "It's nothing"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Ok, I'll get Tenten and you get Neji." They stood up and walked a few steps "Where are they anyways." Just then Lee came out of no where with a dull expression. Seeing this, the two quickly appeared in front of him.

"Lee, would you please bring Tenten to my apartment and Neji in Kakashi's?" Lee nodded "but why did it have to be me to bring them?" Kakashi had his Yakuza look "Because, if you don't the squirrels will be extinct"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**After Lee finished his forced tasks… with Kurenai and Tenten**

"So how do you feel about Neji?" Tenten thought of the question "He's only a comrade and a friend, nothing more"

"Liar." Kurenai crossed her arms "Your statements aren't true. Well, according to you diary at least"

"How did you get that?" Kurenai gave it to her "You really must be honest with your feelings for Neji or all Lee's sacrifices will be wasted."

"Lee's sacrifices?" Tenten looked dumbfounded "Well, Kakashi and I tortured him to force him to cooperate"

"What exactly did you do to him?" with that Kurenai told her what happened. Tenten laughed at the things that happened to Lee though, she felt pity for Lee. He was tormented to force him help the two crazy senseis plots for her and Neji to be more honest with their feelings.

"So, let's go. It's time already." Tenten just followed Kurenai.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Hello, Neji." Kakashi greeted "Hn"

"You do know you stole my subordinate's expression" Neji turned to him "hn"

"You better cooperate and talk to me or the world will know about your journal" Kakashi snapped. "Whatever"

"How do you feel about Tenten?" Neji's eyes narrowed "She's just a team mate. Also, she's one of my friends."

"Anymore?" Neji shook his head. "It is as it is"

"According to this journal of yours, you want your relationship with her be more than as friends." Kakashi mocked Neji.

"So what?" Neji finally snapped "Though, it's impossible for her to be with me…"

"And why is that, Neji?"

"It' because I'm afraid she might reject me because I'm only in the branch family" he doesn't care about his pride at that point on time.

"That doesn't answer my question though." Neji sighed "I love her. As simple as that" Kakashi opened the door facing Neji's seat. There was Tenten and Kurenai, standing in front of him. Kurenai walked over Kakashi and smiled as Tenten walked towards Neji.

"You heard everything?" Tenten smiled. "you're so cute when you blush" Neji looked at her and gave a small smile, enough for only her to see. Tenten slowly leaned to kiss Neji's cheek. Neji saw these so he turned his direction to Tenten. Tenten blushed. She actually kissed Neji and he was the reason why.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Who's next?" Kurenai sweat dropped "Sakura of course"

"With who?" Kurenai thought about it "I have no idea"

"We'll deal with that tomorrow"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Tenten and Neji were sitting by a tree. Neji was listening to Tenten. She was telling the stories Kurenai told her.

"Neji, I love you very much!" Neji looked at her "I don't give a damn about the main and branch issues in you clan"

"I love you too, Tenten" Neji suddenly hugged her "Thank you, Tenten. I'm happy you said that"

Tenten then gave Neji a small peck in the cheek.


	4. Jealousy is the Key

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Teachers' Match Makings**

**Chapter 4: Jealousy is the key**

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

"Let's review; we're already done pairing Ino, Hinata and Tenten. So now we need to pair Sakura." Kurenai turned to Kakashi "So who do you think should we pair Sakura with." Kakashi's expression remained the same "I don't know."

"Why not pair Sasuke with Sakura?" Kurenai looked at Kakashi "That pairing is obvious really. Sakura liked Sasuke since their Academy days. Well Sasuke, I never saw him let any girl get close to him other than Sakura"

"What's the plan to hook them up, Kakashi?" Kakashi thought hard "how about we force him to join us?"

"I thought we're supposed to pair Sakura with Sasuke?" Kakashi finally gave Kurenai attention "You do know Sasuke is a jealous type of person" Kurenai nodded in agreement "Well, we'll force him to join us to _match Sakura with the rest of Konoha 12_." Kurenai grinned "So we'll make him jealous!?" Kakashi also grinned "this will be interesting and Fun"

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Kurenai and Kakashi gathered Konoha 12 excluding Sakura and Sasuke.

"Everybody, as you all know, Kurenai and I gathered all of you." They all nodded "Um Kakashi-sensei, how come Sakura and Sasuke-kun is not here?" Ino looked around. "That's exactly the reason why we gathered you here. We are to pair Sakura and Sasuke." Everyone nodded.

"Here is the plan; the boys will pretend to court Sakura." The boys nodded "But what about our girlfriends, Kurenai-sensei?"

"If it's alright with you girlfriends, then you can all participate." Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji asked their girlfriends. They all nodded in approval. "Girls, your job is to dress the boys and help them to court Sakura." The girls nodded and the three of them discussed how the boy will court Sakura.

"Ok, done with that. Kurenai, get the sticks with all the boys' names." Kurenai did as she was told. "Ok, all your names are written in these sticks, the girls will randomly pick one of these sticks to choose the order of the boys to court Sakura." All the boys nodded

"The first to pick will be Hinata." Kakashi held the small cup with the sticks. Hinata shyly walked towards Kakashi and drew one of the sticks. "Who is it Hinata?"

"The first one will be Kiba." Kiba smirked as he heard his name. "Annoying the Uchiha will be interesting"

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

"Sasuke, you help us guard Sakura." Sasuke stopped at that name. "Hn" his crazy senseis smirked "The girls told us that all the boys, excluding you, will court Sakura"

"Kakashi, where is Sakura's current location?" Kurenai turned to Kakashi "She's at the academy"

"Kakashi, where is Sasuke?" Kakashi motioned her to follow him "he's already following Sakura"

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

**Sasuke's POV **

"Sakura-san…" Sakura turned around to see the bastard's voice. "Kiba-san, what are you doing here?" Sakura replied tog the dog-loving bastard.

"Here" Kiba gave _my _Sakura a rose. Though, everyone knows that I she's not mine, yet. Still I'm upset that she accepted the flower.

"Sakura-san, I have a confession to make." He looked shy at Sakura, _my_ Sakura. "I like you very much"

"I'm sorry, but I still love him" I froze right in the spot. _'Does she mean me? What if it is me?' _Having that thought made me confuse in a happy way.

**End of POV**

Kurenai and Kakashi couldn't hold their laughter. Sasuke was releasing a strong amount of dark chakra. It was like he wants to beat him there and now.

"Kakashi, how long do you think he'll last?" Kakashi smirked "I don't know. Knowing him he won't make it to the last."

"I'm sorry Kiba-san, but I can't."

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

"Ino, it's your turn to pick." Ino drew a stick, and it was… "Naruto, it's your turn!"

"Ok, here is what you do. You hug Sakura from behind and when she turns around, try to kiss her." Ino told Naruto the plan "But what if I do kiss her?"

"It's ok Naruto-kun, it won't happen. You see, Sasuke will throw something at you. If you're lucky it won't be a kunai." Hinata whispered but loud enough for everyone to hear.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Sakura was walking in one of the streets in Konoha, when Naruto suddenly hugged her. "Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura turned around, but she froze when she saw Naruto leaning to kiss her. But before there lips touch, a kunai was thrown in their direction. Though Sakura was harmless, Naruto was bleeding in the lips.

Kakashi, did Sasuke just throw a kunai in their direction?" Kakashi simply nodded "He's a violent jealous type of person. I'm surprised that it's only a kunai."

"Did you just say 'only a kunai'? What does that suppose to mean?" Kurenai asked curiously "Usually, he'll throw random weapons and burn them" Kurenai didn't ask for more. She doesn't want to know more about how Sasuke torture Sakura's fan boys.

"Kurenai, tell the girls to draw the next contestant to try to court my subordinate, Sakura." Kurenai did what she was told to do and went the remaining Konoha 12.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

"Tenten, it's your turn to draw a stick." Tenten motioned towards Kurenai and took a stick. "The next one will be…Lee." Lee was jumping up and down due to his excitement. **[A/n: This was actually a random draw. I asked people in my class to take one stick at a time. So I didn't make any order**

"Lee, the plan is you do anything you can to make Sasuke jealous." Lee nodded "Though, be very careful with your actions. Your life is at risk."

"Ok. Everyone, I'll go back to Kakashi's current position. Lee, follow after 15 minutes."

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

'_Sasuke is getting pretty jealous right now. I'm surprised he managed this long. Where in the world is Kurenai?' _Kakashi wondered as Sasuke watch Sakura smile at whatever Lee was telling her. You see, Lee happened to come to their location before Kurenai. Considering their speed, it's possible.

"Kakashi, what happened here?" Kurenai asked Kakashi as she saw all the trees pulverized by one flick of a finger. "Sakura kept on smiling on whatever Lee was telling her. Sasuke over here refused to eat."

"Why would he refuse on eating?" Kakashi glanced at Sasuke "He said '_I won't eat knowing those bastards are going near Sakura. I don't want to leave now and have Sakura taken then'_" Kurenai also glanced at Sasuke "Wow, who knew he's that possessive?"

"Lee you're dead!" Lee and Sakura tried to look for the voice but there's no one there. The owner of the voice is none other than the Uchiha sole survivor. He motioned to attack Lee there and then but Kakashi and Kurenai managed to stop him.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" Sasuke turned his head "hn"

"Kakashi, will Lee be safe with Sasuke like this?" Kakashi turned to Kurenai "I honestly don't know"

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

"Guys, we need to save Lee!" Naruto yelled "Why is that Naruto-kun?"

"Lee is making Sasuke really jealous that Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei had to stop him before he was burnt to crisp." Ino took the liberty to draw a stick "Shikamaru! It's your turn! What you'll do is really simple." Ino whispered the plan to Shikamaru "This will be troublesome"

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

"Sakura-san, you're so full of youthful beauty, I need to hug you!" Lee jumped to hug Sakura. Before Sasuke can stop him, Lee was already stopped by a shadow bending jutsu. "Lee, stay away from Sakura."

The senseis, Sakura and Sasuke were surprised. Each having their own thoughts about the current event.

'_Why is Shikamaru here?' _Kurenai rubbed her temple. _'Maybe the girls want to do a little experiment'_

'_So they chose Shikamaru to have a fight against Lee' _Kakashi smirked _'They want to make Sasuke jealous because two boys are fighting for her'_

'_Why is Shikamaru here?' _Sakura started to panic '_What are they trying to do?'_

'_Great, first a green-wearing weirdo is after Sakura, now a shadow lazy-bum is after her as well.' _Sasuke eyed the two boys in front of Sakura _'Why are they planning to court her all of a sudden?' _Sasuke thought of it again _'Unless, they want me to be jealous.' _Sasuke finally got it. _'They want to match me and Sakura'_

'_So they chose Shikamaru-san to be my opponent' _Lee shifted to a battle position _'They probably thought Sasuke will be so envious because Shikamaru, a very lazy person, is fighting for a girl'_

'_This is so troublesome' _Shikamaru sighed _'At least I'll have training'_

"What gave you the right to tell me to stay away from Konoha's youthful cherry blossom?" Shikamaru smirked "Everybody knows Sakura will be perfect for me, Lee. We're both smartest in our batch." At that, Sakura blushed _'Wow, Shikamaru sure knows how to compliment a lady'_

The blush in Sakura's cheeks didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke and he can't help but feel jealous even though he knows what's going on.

"So, Shall we begin, Shikamaru-san?" Lee prepared to make an attack. Lee made a simple flying jump kick at Shikamaru. Due to the fact that it was supposed to be an attack before the enemy spots you, Shikamaru easily dodge it. "1Kage Nui" Shikamaru extended his shadow until it reached

"You should give up now, using this jutsu means that I may use you to create tangible tendrils for various purposes" Lee just listened. There's nothing he can do, except to listen. "Such purposes can include using you as stabbing weapons, rope for binding an opponent, or extra appendages for throwing weapons." Shikamaru just stood there lazily "You better give up now"

"I admit my defeat in this battle, Shikamaru-san. But, Sakura-san will be the one to tell us who she'll want to go out with" Shikamaru just thought it was a drag. _'Do I have to? I already helped with pairing Naruto and Hinata. They're asking for to much already' _Shikamaru thought to himself. But, he won't let anyone know that. After all, he was still asked to help. Also, if he won't Ino will give him the sermons that can make heartless soldiers want to cry. "Yes, Sakura shall choose between us."

The two boys faced Sakura. Sakura, again, started to panic in her mind _'What should I do? I know! I should tell them the truth' _Sakura gulped. "Honestly, I like the both of you but only as friends." Sasuke anticipated for that answer. Even though he found out about the act, he can't help but feel insecure. He doesn't know that maybe she might like anyone other that him.

"I'm sorry," Sakura held Lee and Shikamaru's hands. "But let's just stay as friends. Besides I want you to end up with Ino" She turned to Shikamaru. "And Lee, you know that I only consider you as a great friend. Please let it be as it is." Sakura smiled. Shikamaru can't help but smirk. Truly, Sakura is indeed a very kind person. Lee on the other hand, blushed. Though is an act, he felt a little hurt because of rejection. But, she really was nice on the way she turned them down.

The rest of the morning, Sakura as well as Shikamaru and Lee, were talking about random stuff. Until, the two boys got up and waved goodbye. Several minutes later, Lunch time to be precise, Sakura was eating barbeque with Choji.

"Um, Choji-san, why are we eating barbeque?" Choji just took another piece and smiled at her "I thought it was obvious that it's a date."

"Really? This is actually a date?" Choji again smiled at her "Not really, I was just joking you" They talked about food during their meal. After they finished, Choji did as he was supposed to. Try to court Sakura. Though, Sakura rejected him nicely.

"Shino-san, where are we going?" It was Shino's turn then. Kurenai, Kakashi and Sasuke stilled followed Sakura, though they were peacefully then. They all went to a forest. A forest full of wonderful insects.

"Wow! The butterflies here are pretty!" Shino just nodded as Sakura just watched the butterflies surrounding different trees.

Soon, the sun has set. Having Neji his turn. They just went to dinner and talked about everybody in Konoha. Neji, being a gentleman he is, walked Sakura home. Just as Sakura was about to open the door, Sasuke came and asked her to accompany him at the park.

"Sasuke-kun, what did you want to talk about?" Sakura asked as they stopped and sat by at a bench. "I know what happened to you this day"

"The rest of the boys of Konoha twelve were trying to get hook with me" Sakura thought about it again "But, I don't think they really want to"

Sasuke hugged her from the back. "I knew everything" He held her tighter "But I didn't do anything"

Sakura tried to face him, but his hug was too tight "It's because Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei were with me" Sasuke let his chin rest in her shoulder.

"You know what, even though I figured that it was only an act, I can't help but feel jealous or feel relief when you turn them down." Sakura enjoyed every moment. "I love you, Sasuke-kun" Sasuke closed his eyes "I love you too, Sakura" The new couple just stayed in the same position.

Both of them were too caught up with the moment the moment that they didn't know that the rest of them were watching them with a smile.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

The next day, The Konoha couples had their own gathering. They were planning thing that are yet to be unfold. After all, there is a saying, _'The students will someday give their teachers' come backs'_


End file.
